


Pickles & ice cream

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Lets agree, until we sort our shit out we can be together"Gerard said, not knowing it would be over 5 years before that happened...





	Pickles & ice cream

* * *

I opened the door to a puffy eyed Gerard  
"whats wrong G?"I whispered  
"my model cancelled, im gonna fucking fail"  
he started crying again, hugging me  
"whats the model for gee?"  
"the female body, fuck its due in two days frankie"He whispered and i pouted  
"You got vodka?"  
"yeah,why?"He wiped his nose  
"you got your model"I said and he gasped slightly  
"frankie, i couldnt ask you do to that"  
"youll fail if you dont, you worked to hard this year"I hummed and he sniffed  
"you sure?"he whispered and i nodded  
"yeah, ill be drunk, its okay"I shrugged and he pouted  
"wont it make you-"  
"gee, dont argue with me"I sighed and rubbed my head, he hugged me  
"love you frankie, thank you"  
i hummed  
"now?"  
he nodded and i sighed  
"lets do this"I whispered and grabbed the keys, locking the house as we left. After a few shots i kicked off my shoes  
"how do you want me?"  
"on the bed, you can keep your boxers on for now"  
"terrible pick up line"  
He snorted and blushed, i pulled off my hoodie before sighing  
"anyone sees this besudes your TA ill kill you"  
he nodded, i undid my binder, pulling it off  
"fuck tattoos"he whispered and i nodded, lying on the bed  
"raise your arms, put them under your head"  
I did as i was told, shutting my eyes as the vodka kicked in  
"if i sleep, its okay"  
he hummed and started scetching, i slowly fell asleep to the sound of the pencil.  
"Frankie boxers"  
i didnt open my eyes, just shoved them off  
"spread your legs"  
I did before i was asleep again  
"here frankie"  
i opened my eyes to my tshirt and pulled in on, shuffling over to let Gerard in the bed, I put my head on his shoulder, burying my nose into his neck. When I woke up, Gerard was snoring and I shifted against his thigh, closing my eyes again until the heat of his thigh turned me on. i groaned rolling over. i felt him shuffle close, spooning against me  
"okay frankie? nightmare?"he whispered sleepily  
"im okay"i whispered  
"not tired tho"  
he hummed and ran his hand down my thigh  
"uh i totally forgot you were naked, sorry"he whispered and i turned onto my front, his hand landing at the top of my thigh, right below my groin  
"frankie"he whispered, his hand jerking lightly in surprise. I groaned as it hit against me, my legs spreading automatically  
"fuck shit"i whispered and shut them  
"frankie"he whispered again, his breath hot against my neck  
"i can you know? like repay the favour?"  
"for a drunken handjob like 6 mnths ago?"i snorted  
_"Gerard youre hard"i snorted into his neck_  
_"hmm"he mumbled, i leaned up on my elbows to look at him_  
_"breaking our dont fuck it up rule, but i can totally get you off"I whispered and he snorted_  
_"frankie"_  
_"handjob, no kissing, how bad can it fuck it up?"i whispered and he groaned as i palmed him, nodding quickly. I shoved my hand into his boxers, making him come undone in minutes._  
"its different when its the gay one and a vagina"i whispered  
"live a little, ill totally suck like but ill try"  
i snorted and moaned when he pressed his fingers against me  
"let me"he whispered  
"ive never did anything, gee"I whispered  
"thats okay frankie, do you want me to?"  
I nodded and gasped when his hand spread my legs  
"you gotta tell me what feels good, okay?"  
i nodded and moaned at the first touch, bucking up against his hand  
"so warm frankie"he mumbled, kissing my shoulder,  
"there"i whispered and he hummed, rubbing circles on my clit. i squeezed my eyes shut and spread my legs wider, my hips arching. I shoved my hand on top of his, pushing his hand down until he pushed one finger inside me, i pushed in another of his, rocking down against them. I moaned and turned my head, pressing my forehead into Gerards. i opened my eyes to glance at him staring at my mouth and i moaned, he looked up to meet my eyes and I moaned  
"faster"i whispered and he licked his lips, his hand speeding up before a third finger was added  
"shit Gee im gonna cum"I moaned  
"cmon frankie, cum for me"  
I moaned as my orgasm hit, pushing down hard against gerards hand. I reached down to stop his hand, slowly rocking through it before groaned, rolling over onto my side, facing him. I buried my head in his neck, gasping for air against it.  
"fucking love you gee"  
his hand came in to tangle in my hair  
"love you"he whispered, i pushed my hand into his boxers, stroking him quick and fast before he came over my fingers with a gasp. I stroked him threw it before wiping my hand on the sheets  
"our no fucking it up rule sucks"He whispered and i nodded, pulling the blankets up to my nose.

  
_"Im trans, G. Im a man"I whispered, staring at the 15 year old. He started laughing and i frowned_  
_"I knew I was gay, shit"_  
_i frowned_  
_"i have a crush on you, and it confused the fuck out of me. Knew i was gay"he hummed and i blushed_  
_-1 year later-_  
_"i think im in love with you"I admitted_  
_"your 14, shut up"_  
_"it feels like love"I whispered_  
_"i know"he hummed, lying down next to me._  
_"were so fucked up well destroy eachother"he whispered quietly and i sniffed_  
_"but you like me"_  
_he hummed_  
_"i really do, lets just make a pacts, until we have our shit sorted, your body issues and anger, my depression and aggressive mood swings, we cant be togther"_  
_I stared at him and sighed_  
_"your right, were fucking insane"I whispered and he hummed softly_

  
"it was your decision"  
"i was 16, i thought it would take months to sort our shit out, not years"he whispered  
"hey we lasted 5 years"I offered and he laughed  
"3 since i admitted I loved you"  
I hummed and kissed his jaw  
"need a smoke"i whispered, pulling away to get up. I got my smokes and turned to Gerard staring at my ass, I laughed climbing back into bed and lighting two, passing one to gerard  
"get your drawing done?"he hummed and nodded  
"yeah"he whispered  
"thank you so much frankie"  
I nodded and shut my eyes  
"did i do okay?"  
i looked over at him  
"what?"  
"like"he made a handgesture and i laughed, kissing his nose  
"dont think ive ever came so hard"I whispered and he blushed, nodding. It was 9 am way to soon, and i got up and dressed for work.  
"bye gee"  
"frankie wait"he gripped my wrist before soft lips were against mine, hands going up to cup my cheeks, i dropped my hoodie, wrapping my arms around his waist. I leaned up on my toes to nip at his lip, pushing my tongue into his mouth. The door opened and hit my hip, making me pull away  
"fucking cock sucking cunt!"i whined, gripping my side  
"fuck did i just see you assholes make out?"Mikey said  
"your going to see my fist in your face fuck"I whined  
"what do you want?"Gerard sighed  
"oh fuck he stayed over? I thought you were watching porn! oh my god ew!"  
i snorted and grabbed my hoodie, leaning up to kiss Gerards cheek  
"see ya later"  
he grinned and nodded before i pushed past Mikey and out the door, by the time work was over, I was exhausted. I went home to kiss moms cheek an grab a change of clothes before going into the Ways basement through the open door. Ray, Bob, Mikey and G were sat round drinking, with Ray and Bob on the xbox  
"Frankie!"G grinned  
"hey drunky"I hummed, kicking off my shoes to sit next to him on the bed  
"so Gerard and Frank fucked"Mikey said as he handed me a drink  
"ill fuck you mikey way, try me"I said and he snorted  
"i thought they were always together"Bob frowned  
"its nobodys business how about we talk about the time I walked in on Ray sucking Mikeys off on new years?"Gerard said and Mikey went pale  
"ive shut up!he said sitting down, i snorted and leaned into G  
"how was work?"he said and i shrugged  
"im tired"i whispered before he frowned, kissing my head. I took a long drink before I lit a smoke, passing the box to G. I shut my eyes, yawning. by drink 3 i was more awake, shoving Ray out of the way for the xbox remote. He chuckled and moved  
"bring it Iero"he smirked  
"im bringing it Bryar, watch me"I grinned  
"going to the shop"Gerard said and i paused the game  
"your not driving?"  
"no Frankie, walking"He whispered and i nodded, he kissed my forehead before i leaned back, catching him behind the head and pressing our mouths together gently.  
"be careful Gee"I whispered when i pulled away, he sucked his lip and nodded. By the time Gerard was back, i was on my sixth drink. He threw an iced coffee into my lap and i grinned, opening it and taking a long drink.  
"you guys are together then?"  
"he always brings me a coffee"i pouted  
"i meant yous kissed earlier"  
i snorted  
"ill kiss you bryar"I hummed, and he snorted. I got up to clib onto the bed, dragging Gerard back to lay down with me. I breathed in his shoulder  
"my fags in that hand, waaait"  
i took the smoke that was between his fingers, taking a long drag before i put it between his lips, I reached for it, putting it out before i tugged his chin in and kissed him. He set his hand on my hip as mine went intoo his hair, i nipped his lip until he opened, letting me push my tongue in.  
"oh fuck gross"Mikey said and i shot him the middle finger. Gerard laughed as he pulled away, pressing our foreheads together  
"we waited way to long"he whispered and i nodded, shutting my eyes.  
"gee, why do you have a picture of a naked girl? nice tattoos tho"  
I was up and out of the bed before Gerard, snaching the photo. I stared at myself, from the neck down  
"i can explain wait no frankie please!"He shouted, grabbing my arm. I pulled it free, only swinging around to punch him. He collapsed on the ground, staring at me  
"fuck you"i growled, slamming the door shut behind me. I lit the polaroid on fire, lighting a cigarette and watching it burn  
"gerards gay you idiot what the hell?"Mikey shouted, opening the door again.  
"you wouldnt stay still!i was going to burn it i forgot!"Gerard said and i growled  
"wait its frank? what?"Bob said and Gerards eyes widened  
"you totally cant hit me again"he said  
"you took a fucking picture gerard! after i trusted you enough to do it for you, what the hell?"I shouted, going back into the room  
"you kepy moving your legs!"he whined and i growled  
"so you wake me the fuck up and ask, consent is a fucking thing you asshole! Then what gives you the fucking right to out me?"  
"that was an accident! please frankie i love you"he whined and i sighed  
"do not pull that on me"i said  
"but i do and i only properly got you! im sorry, i will never ever do it again, please"he whispered, holding my wrists lightly  
"i just needed it for my drawing"he whispered and i sighed  
"youre an ass, G"i whispered and he nodded  
"yes"he whispered and i whined as he hugged up, bringing my arms up to wrap around him  
"im sorry"he whispered and i sighed  
"anyone miss that part that Frank has tits?"Bob said  
"hes trans, since I was like 10"Mikey said and bob frowned  
"but gerards gay"he said  
"and im a fucking man"i growled  
"now shut the fuck up about whats under my clothes!"I snapped, grabbing the vodka bottle and drinking it straight, the air was thick with tension  
"fucking say it then, fuck"i snapped  
"i support your decision"Ray piped up and i relaxed  
"i know man, thank you"i smiled at him  
"i just dont understand, you dont have a dick, how does he enjoy it?"Bob said  
"what the fuck is our sex life to you anyway man, shit do you hear youself? its fucking frank were talking about"Gerard said  
"yeah but like do you fuck the straight away?arent you just a striaght couple?"  
i choked on the vodka, glaring at Bob  
"no, because im a man, were gay, like weve always fucking been"i said  
"now if you dont shut the fuck up, get out"  
Bob snorted  
"its not your house"  
"he lives here more than me, its his home too"Mikey said  
"whatever, fucking weirdos"Bob slammed the door as he left  
"im sorry frankie"  
"i dont want to talk about it, at all. Im gonna drink and pass out"  
Gerard frowned and nodded. It was one before Mikey and Ray left, and g climbed into bed  
"this is why we had the rule"i said and he sighed  
"i cant go back"he whispered and i rolled onto my front on top of his arm, hugging it against me  
"you outted me"  
"im sorry"he whispered and i hummed, his finger pressed against my lower stomach, and i raised my hips slightly to grind against his fingers  
"horny fucker"he whispered  
"shit it feels really fucking good like this"i whisperedshifting until three fingers were pressed against my clit, i grinded softly, moaning. he rolled us over, kissing me deep and hard before he spread my legs, i pushed down my boxers and he took them off without breaking the kiss. I reached down and started rubbing my clit, moaning into gerards mouth and wrapping my legs around his waist. i moved to push his boxers down, freeing his cock before i pushed him against my vagina. he gasped against the kiss pulling apart  
"i dont have condoms"  
"what 21 year old doesnt have condoms?"i whispered  
"the person whos been inlove with their bestfriend since 14?"he whispered and i kissed his jaw  
"dont use one"i shrugged  
"youll get pregnant"he whispered and i whined, kissing him again as i rocked against his length, he moaned  
"so fuckin warm"he whispered, breaking apart to lean his head on my shoulder  
"chance it?"i offered and he nipped at my neck  
"im not sober enough to tell how bad of an idea that is"he snorted and i grinned, pushing the head of his cock in me. He moaned and pushed in fully  
"fuck"i whispered, adjusting to the size, he kissed me again, moaning as he rocked his hips slightly before he pushed up my top, I let him pull it off before pulling him closer until he was in deep, i held him there, rocking my hips slightly  
"i love you"he whispered and i whined  
"so fucking much gee"i whispered before turning us over, I kissed him as i slowly started to bounce, he moaned and held onto my hips, bucking up to meet me. I pulled back, lying my head on his chest and i started rubbing my clit, my entire body shaking before i was coming, biting at Gerards shoulder. He gasped and i felt him release deep inside me, his hips stuttering before he rocked himself through it. I got off him, buring my nose on his shoulder  
"i was going to pull out and you came and fuck your so tight and you clenched and i lost it oh fuck"he whispered and i snorted  
"chill, go to sleep babe"I kissed his jaw before i passed out  
2 weeks later  
"aw fuck"I groaned  
"gee i bled onto your bed"  
"what?oh you okay?"  
"just my period, im sorry gee"  
he yawned and shrugged, getting up to strip the sheets as I went into the shower. I rubbed my face, yawning as the water washed over me  
"shit the amount of times we chanced it"soft hands held onto my hips and i relaxed against him  
"we got lucky, gotta go on birth control"  
he hummed softly, kissing my neck  
"you okay?"he whispered  
"yeah sorry about that"i whispered  
"dont be silly babe, love you"  
"me too"i whispered, by the time we were climbing back into bed, there was pounding on the basement door to the outside. I frowned as he gor up, wrapping the blanket under my arm pits

"Linda-"

She pushed past Gerard

"Mama? Its 3 am?"i said and she started to cry, pulling me close

"Youre scaring me"i whispered and she sniffed, pulling back 

"Get dressed baby"she sniffed and i glanced at Gerard 

"Gerard you can drive right?"

"Yes linda"

I got up, pulling on Gerards hoodie 

"Whats going on mom?"i asked and she sighed 

"Ill tell ypu in the car sweetheart"

I frowned and pulled on my jeans

"Should i text mikey that we wont be here in the morning?"Gerard said and mom sighdd 

"Yes gerard"she whispered and i shoved on my converse

"Here sweetheart bring the car round"mom threw the keys to the dressed Gerard

"Lock the basement door"he whispered and i nodded

"Mom"i whispered 

"I need you to be strong for me, alright?"she whispered and i shook my head, tears in my eyes 

"Whats wrong mom?"i whispered

"In the car baby, come on" she gripped my hand and pulled me out, pausing until i lockdd the door 

"I think you should sit in the back with me"

I nodded and bit my lip, climbing in

"Where to linda?"

"St. James"

I sucked in a breath

"Why are we going to belliview?"i whispered 

"Pops isnt going go make it through the night"

I was screaming before the words even settled in, and mom gripped at mw holding me to my chest. 

"Why lie!"i shouted and mom sighed, rubbing my back

"He had a stroke baby, hes holding on for us"

I wacked at gerards seat until he pulled in, i stumbled out of the car, throwing up into the bushes 

"Baby come here"

I wiped my mouth, turning to grip onto Gerards hoodie. I cried ingo his neck 

"We gotta go Frankie, you have to say goodbye"he whispered and i cried harder

"He can be gone gee"

He sighed and kissed my forehead

"Get in sweetheart"

The drive felt long, gripping on to mom and listening to her heartbeat. When we got there, mom pulled me in quickly, rambling the room number to Gerard as he parked. She pushed open a door at the end of a long hall way and i gasped, my entore family was there and grandpa looked weak and fragilw, his breaths slow and shallow, i climbed onto the bed, gripping onto his lightly

"Youre my hero"i whispered

"Keep playing, keep being you Frank"a rapsy voice whispered, i gripped on tighter and i felt his heart beat grow weak

"Remember Gerard? Im dating his now, you always pushed"i whispered

"Hell take care of you"he whispered before coughing. Mom gripped onto his hand 

"Love you daddy"shs whispered and he let out a breath, before the monitor let out a loud noise and his heart slowly stoppes, i cried into his chest, gripping on tightly. Nurses rushed in and paused 

"Time of death, 4.01 am"she said softly and soft arms wrapped around my waist 

"No!no!"i screamed as Gerard pulled me off, i collapsed omto the ground and he followed straight down, holding me as i cried into his chest 

"Shh shh"he whispered, Dad came over, kneeling down to pull me against him

"He cant be gone"i cried and he sighed 

"Hes safe, no more pain"

I sniffed and gripped tighter. He was my dads father, but him and my mom were very close.

"I want to get drunk"i whisperes and he sighed 

"Everyones going back to mine, you gerard and linda are welcome"

I nodded and sniffed, allowing Gerard to help me up. By 6 am i had calmed down, nursing a vodka and huddled into Gerards chest. 

"Finally together huh?"dad smiled and i nodded 

"Long time in the making"he chuckled 

"Im gonna miss him so much"i whispered and he sighed 

"Me too Frank, it alot of ways you were his hero too"he whispered and i nodded, staring into my cup.

"You boys must be tired, i think your beds made if not give me a shout"i nodded and got up, leading G up to my childhood room

"Ive never been here"he whispered 

"Yeah the custody thing stopped at 18, so i see him during the days mostly"

Gerard kissed my neck as i undressed, pulling off my hoodie. He ran his hand down my back before I got in. I woke up to a gasp 

"Oh my god im sorry!"Dad shouted as he slammed the door shut 

"How many peoples gping to see my tits? Shit"i whispered and gerard yawned 

"Alot, including me"his hand ran up my chest and i snorted, turning away. Soft kisses ran up my neck 

"You trying to get laid? In my single bed?"

He snorted 

"Nah, like winding you up. Feeling better babe?"

I nodded and sighed rolling over to throw my arm over his waist 

"Guys theres uh breakfast downstairs, frank im sorry i didng expect you to be naked I forgot your not a kid anymore"he said and i laughed 

"Its fine dad, i just couldnt sleep in a hoodie!"i shouted back and got up, pulling it on. When i got downstairs, i grabbed a mug of coffee before a pancake, G doing the same 

"Smoke"i hummed, kissing moms cheek as i went out the back door. The kitchen was loud and filled with people. I sat on the steps, leaning into gerard as i ate my pancake, staring at the clouds 

"Times like these i want to believe in god"

He hummed softly

"Hes somewhere frankie, hes happier"

I nodded before lighting my smoke 

_2 months later_

I craved chocolate milm and doritoes, going into the ways to raid their fridge

"Uh hi?'Gerard snorted and i waved my hand 

"What are you eating?"i sniffed before holding his sandwich 

"Its mayo and pickles with cheese tomatoe and bacon"he said, taking a bite of the other half. I tour half of it off, pulling out the bacon and sitting on the table

"Whats up?"i asked through a mouthful

"Essays"

I hummed 

"I want chocolate milk"i said and he snorted 

"You hate milk"he said and i shrugged, hoping of the table to open the fridge again. I grabbed the ice cream, opening it 

"Youre going to kill your stomach"he said and i shrugged, sitting across from.him at the table and watch him type, occassionally reaching across to feed him a spoonful. 

"Whats up with you anyway?"

I looked up with him

"You have a stomach that never fills"

I shrugged and puck up the pickle from his plate, dipping it into the ice cream 

"Youre gonna make me sick jesus"he said and i grunted, getting the pickle jar and dipping one into the ice cream 

"No no!"i took a bite as Gerard groaned, donna walked past the kitchen before freezing staring at me 

"Its nice!"i said and she came in

"Yes i know, because i use to do it when i was pregnant"she whispered and i paused mid chew 

"Oh oh shit"i said 

"What? You cant think your pregnant just from that"Gerard said 

"The no period in 8 weeks would do the trick tho"I said and gerards eyes widened 

"Oh"he echod, before i finished my pickle 

"Take ms to walmart, ill get a test and some milk and doritoes oh and those weird fucking oreos, the one with the sprinkles?"i said and he laughed 

"You really need a test when thats your order?"

"Hmm and some olives"i said and he laughed, hutting his laptop and getting up. By thw time we were home agaon, Gerard was 40 dollars poorer and i went into the bathroom, pissing on the stick before going out and handing it to Gerard, taking out the food and setting it on the table before grabbing milk and bread 

"Dont ew please"

"Want a toasty?"i askds and he hummed, nodding. By the time it was done and i was sat at the table, moaning as i dipped the toastie into the milk 

"Oh check it"

Gerard looked at the test, humming 

"Atleast your not entirely crazy"he said and i shrugged, 

"Gimmie a bite of yours theres way mors cheese"

Gerard snorted and held it off for me. I took a bite and grinned. 

"You staying over tonight?"he asked as i cleared away the dishes, i shrugged

"Gotta talk go mom, you wanna come?"

"Will she stab me?"

I shrugged

"Maybe"i said and he snorted 

We walkrd next door, going in to an empty house. I shrugged 

"Must be out, but we have a full house to ourselves"i whispered and he grinned following me upstairs , it took minutds until we were undressed and i bit as his neck

"Wanna give your take today baby?"i whispered and he gasped as i touched his balls 

_I licked the head of Gerards cock before pushing in one finger, moving it until i could fit three in. He was shaking against the bed, moaning._

_"Wheres your dildo gee? Dont even deny it"i bit at his thigh_

_"Wardrobe"he whined and i pulled away to get it, i grabbed the lube bottle, covering the dildo before positioning it. I pushed it in slowly as he cried out, gasping for air. I found his prostate a few minutes later, making him come undone in seconds, cumming over his stomach. I jerked him through it before I climed up onto his face, moaning as he ate ms out._

"Give, wannna fill you up"he whispered and i nodded, ĺying on my back for him to climb on top of me. I moanrd as he rubbed his cock against me before slowly pushing in. 

"Gee"i panted and he bit my neck, thrusting in fast and deep. I felt my stomach churn

"Stop stop"

I pushed him off, leaning over to throw up into the trash 

"Well dont i feel loved"he joked and i snorted, groaning as my stomach heaved, he kissed my shoulder

"Im sorry"

He snorted and shrugged, pulling me back to curl into me 

"Fuck, a kid huh?"he whispered and i hummed 

"Yeah"i whispered 

"Frank?"

I looked at the open door 

"What kid?"mom whispered

"Shit that wasnt how this was suppose to go down"gerard whisperes and i snorted, sitting up to wrap the blankets around my chest 

"The one in my stomach?"i offered and her eyes went wide

"Get dressed you assholes, i need to hug you"she whispered tears appearing in her eyes. I laughed as she shut the door 

"Easy peasy"i whispered and he hummed, kissing my neck to get up 

"I cant believe you threw up during sex, not hot enough for you?"he joked and i grinned 

"I ate waay to much"i whispered and he giggled, finishing getting dressed to follow me downstairs. Mom hugged me tightly 

"How far along are you?"

"Like 8 weeks i think?"i whispered and she grinned, nodding 

"Im so excited, havw you been to the doctors yet?"

I shook my head 

"We only realised this morning"i said before Gerard went back upstairs, 

"What are you cooking?"i whispered going over to the oven 

"Sausages"

"Vegan?"

"No, normal"

I groaned 

"Smell so good mom"i whispered 

"This was freaking me the hell out"Gerard walked past with the bin and i sat at the table

"Hungry"

"Youre always hungry"G sat down next to me and kissed my cheek 

"Hes eyeing up the sausages"mom snorted and he grinned 

"Its okay you know"

I held up my middle finger before laying my head on the counter, cold fingers wrapped around my neck and i sighed, relaxing into them 

"You feel warm, are you okay?"

I nodded 

"Tired"i whispered and he hummed, mom handed Gerard a plate of dinner and me some veggies and potatoes. Gerard ignored me when i stole one of his sausages, 

"Maybe its a vampire baby"i said and he laughed, i held the sausage to my nose, groaning 

"Its fine frankie"he whispered and i sucked my lip in

"No just smells good"i whispered and handed it back, we ate quickly before i lay on the sofa, my head on Gerards lap. I pushed into his stomach, burying my nose there before i was asleep. 

"Your boss is on the phone"

I gtoaned and sat up

"Youre late for work"he growled into the phone 

"I forgot i was working today, im sorry ill be there in 10"i said before he hung up, i climbed oyt of bed -G must have carried me- and got dressed, i kissed Gerard

"Eat somwthing"

I nodded before i ran down the stairs, grabbing the car keys and running out the door. By the time lunch came, i collapsed onto the chair, rubbing my face

"Hey asshole, lunch?"

I grinned at Gerard and got up, gripping onto his hand

"Thank god, i swear ive never been so fucking hungry"i whined ans he snorted, kissing my head

"I want chow mein and also some spring rolls and ugh"

He snorted and lead me to the food court, we got our food quickly and sat down

"Work sucks ass, i had to make up an excuse not to lift a massive amp"

He hummed

"Its illegal to not tell your boss"he said

"Yeah, but what if your boss thinks your a cis male?"

He hummed and kissed my cheek

"I know baby"

I sucked up a noodle and nodded, i reached over into gerards, robbing some rice and he ignored it as usual

"So like i got hired"

I looked up at him

"To write comics"

I gasped and he grinned

"Ive been in talks with dark horse for a year but like nothing was written in stone? So last next, me and Grant were talking and i told him i had a baby coming and i was ready to sign the contract. Not only did he include you in the benefits and the kid when its born, but he also upped the salary on each issue"he whispered

"Youre kidding"i whispered

"Good wages babe, but we have to move to new york"

I frowned

"But mom-"

"Yes"he whispered and i frowned

"I cant leave her gee"

"It works out neaely as expensive for rent as it does for daily trains, like i can work at home for now but-"

"I get it"i whispered

"Well sort it out okay? Im so fucking happy for you gee"i whispered and he grinned

"For us"he whispered and i grinned, nodding

"Okay fuck, you gonna be home after i finish work?"

He hummed

"Rays coming over for a movie night, remember?"

I nodded and got up to kiss him lightly

"Love you"he whispered and i grinned kissing him again 

"Love you"i grinned before going back to work. 

"Sir can i speak to you? In private?"

He frowned and nodded, leading me into the office.

"Sit Frank"

I sat down and sighed 

"So, legally i do not have to tell you my bilogical gender when i interviewed for the job so uh i didnt? And im transgender, i was born female but i know i have a passing privalige"I started 

"And usually it wouldnt even matter because im stronger than like half the people here? But recently, my partner and I found out we were expecting"i rambled before looking up at him, he rubbed his eyes 

"Frank"he sighed and i frowned 

"You should have told me earlier but i respect your dicision, i can transfer you to the register?"he said

"No, i do like helping on the floor, but i cant lift drums or amps"i whispered and he nodded 

"I have paperwork to fill out youll need to sign"

I nodded 

"It doesnt affect my job?"

"No ofcourse not"he smiled and i nodded

"Thank you"i got up

"Take it easy"

I nodded and went out, walking up to a teenager with big headphones with his parents

"That one!"

"Do you play?"i smiled and he lookes at me

"I want to learn"he said and i nodded

"Personally i would start with a fender"i said and the mom nodded 

"Do yous offer lessons?"

"Well not here no, but Ive been playing for over 10 years, i could offer lessons"I smiled and she hummed 

"How much a lesson?"

"Usual charge is 20 an hour"i offered 

"How many would he need for the basics?"

"For the bare minimum like cords and tunning etc probably 3 would do"i nodded 

"Mom please"he whined and she sighed 

"Play us something"she said and i nodded, lifting an electric guitar before plugging it into the amp, turning the volume down before i played the first song that came to my head. She hummed and nodded 

"Alright, does he need an amp?"

"Yes, but not a big one. This ones on special, a fender and amp for 200"i said pointing to a medium sized one 

"Saving over 100 bucks"i said and she nodded 

"Okay, what colour would you like?"i smiled 

"It doesnt come with pics or a strap, so the straps are an extra 10 bucks over there and ill throw in a bag of pics free of charge"

She hummed and nodded 

"Okay, sounds good"she said and he grinned, after i rang everything up she paid quickly, ingoring the boys squeals 

"So when can you do a lesson?"she asked 

"Tomorrow around 10 am? Ill give you my address"

She hummed and noddes and i scribbled it down on a post it

"See you tomorrow"shs said and i smiled

"Thanks maam"i nodded and she left, by the time i got home i went into gerards, going into his fridge 

"Was it positive?"

I turned to look at donna 

"Yeah, g didnt say?"

She shook her head before hugging me

"Is he home?"

"Yes on the phone all day"

I nodded and grabbed the squrty cheese, spraying in into my mouth 

"Hi babe"a kiss was on my cheek and i hummed, swallowing down the cheese 

"Rays downstairs"

I nodded 

"Can we get pizza?"

He nodded and smiled softly 

"Sure frankie"he whispered before i walked downstairs, 

"Hey Ray"i said 

"Hey frank sup man"

I lay on the bed, eating more cheese, gerard came down with mikey on his heels

"So guys weve big news"i said and gerard grinned, opening a beer bottle 

"Theres gonna be a new member in the gang"

"Who?"mikey frowned as i paused to squirt more cheese into my mouth 

"Theyre younger, alot younger and theyll have gerards cute as nose"i said and he snorted 

"Your pregnant?!"ray gasped and i nodded, taking the coke from Gerard 

"And his eatinf habits arw disgusting, are you seriously eating that out of the tube?"he said sitting next to me 

"Ill eat it off your dick if you want"i said

"Guys shut the fuck up, seriously? Youre pregnant?"

I nodded 

"Me and g never did anything slow, remember?"i snorted and mikey grinned 

"Fucking assholes, thats great!"

I grinned and kissed Gerard. After a movie and pizza, i curled into Gerard before passing out. I woke up with a jolt, groaning as i got up to pee. I tripped over rays Leg, groaning as i hit the ground 

"Fuck are you okay?"ray said 

"Shit Frank! You okay? Baby okay?"

I groaned and got up

"Everythings okay"i got up going into the bathroom, when i went out gerard was sat up 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes gee, promise"i whispered climbing in next to him again before passing out. I woke up to Gerard tiping on his laptop

"What times it?"

"Like 10"he said 

"Shit i was suppose to teach a dude guitar!"i shoved on my shoes 

"In your pjs?"

"Ugh yeah love you bye"i swung opwn the basemwnt door to see the woman on my doorstep, frowning 

"Im so sorry im late! My partner lives next door and i forgot to set an alarm, im so sorry!"she hummed and looked me up and down before i realised i was now in gerards dirty tshirt with pink bottoms 

"Ill change quickly sorry. Please go into the living room"i said before i ran upatairs to change ans brush my teeth, i grabbed my guitar before staring at the massive amp

"You arent considering carrying it right?"

I turned to a clean looking gerard

"I knew youd need help"

I nodded before going downstairs 

"Sorry again. Pass mw your guitar ill tune it in"i smiled and he handed me it, Gerard put the amp down next to me

"Thanks G"i said and he hummed

"Would you like a coffee maam?"

"Yes please"she smiled and he nodded, going into the kitchen 

"How far along are you?"

I looked up at the woman 

"Um like 8 weeks"i said and she smiled. The hour passed quickly before he packed up 

"Thank you. Tomorrow suit?"

"Yes, same time. Please practise"i said and he nodded smiling before they were gone and i was 20 bucks richer. I rubbed my face 

"Im only realising that i cant bind"he hummed softly and i sighed 

"This is going to make my body image so much worse"i whispered and he hummed 

"Youll be okay love"he pulled me tight against his chest and i sighed  

"Im starving"i whispered

"I have to go to new york today, you wanna come? We can get mcdonalds"

"Sure G"i whispered

"My wallets at yours"

He nodded and hummed, getting up 

"Ill get it babe, you lock up"

I nodded amd smiled, by the time i was finished gerard was in the car, smoking. I got in, stealing one a lighting it 

"What are we doing in new york?"

"Signing a big ass contract that makes me over 4 grand a month"

I stared at him 

"Fuck"i whispered and he hummed 

"I make 250 a week and your gonna make a grand?"

He grinned 

"Yeah, and im going to try to work him down so i can do more work at home so i can be with you"

I nodded and smiled, he pulled into mcdonalds drive through

"Hotcakes, ive coffee 2 hashbrowns"i said into the intercom 

"Hotcakes and sausage, large black coffee"Gerard said 

"That 21.80, pull forward until the next window"

Gerard paid and we got our food, parking up in the car park to eat. The rest of the drive was in silence and i gripped onto his hand the entire way, curling up into the chair. When Gerard finally pulled into a massive glass building i gasped, he parked and i got out, staring at the dark horse logo 

"This is where youll be working?"

He hummed 

"Yes"

I gripped onto his hand as he lead me in the front doors 

"Way! Good to see your lovely face, and this is Frank im guessing?"a strong british accent rang through the open entrence and Gerard grinned 

"Good to see you Grant. Yes, this is frank"he smiled 

"Hows the pregnancy? Do you need some water?  A chair?"

I blushed 

"No thank you"i whispered 

"I never know what to do with pregnant people"he admited with a thick laugh 

"Frank this is Grant"

I nodded and smiled 

"Nice to meet you"i said and he grinned 

"Come, this way"grant rushed us in

"Mia, 2 coffees and-"

He glanced at me

"Coffee"i nodded and grant smiled 

"Gerard, as soon as you agreed i got.you an office, hes really big in the art industry, you know? Everyone wants him"

He blushed and i grinned 

"Hes very talented" i admitted 

"I dont need my own office"he said and grant waved his hand at him

"It has your name"i whispered as we stopped outside a room, i grinned and gerard kissed my hand, biting on the knucle lightly. We sat down on the black sofa as i looked around 

"Grant, i really would like to work at home more. The baby will be here soon and -"

"You get paid leave, 3 months"

"What?"he said 

"Its the law, so you can bond with the baby"

"Wow i didnt know that, but like i would really like to work from home alot, were not sure if were ready to move here and-"

"Gerard, ive pulled alot of strings for this, you know that. I need you in the office with the cowriters"

He frowned 

"What about office three days a week?the rest i just send in my work, i get more done at home anyway"he said and grant sighed 

"Ill be honest with you, you need to be in new york Gerard"

He sighed and rubbed his head 

"Your family needs the money, thats why i raised it but you have to work with me"he begged and i squeezed gerards hand

"Ill move for you"i whispered and he looked over sighing softly, his hand coming up to run thriugh my hair 

"What ars the hours?"he asked, till looking at me 

"10-5"grant said and he nodded 

"Hows it sound to you?"gerard whispered 

"Me and the bambino will be okay for 7 hours a day"i snorted and he smiled, leaning into me 

"After a few months i can maybe work it down to a 4 day week, but i cant promise anything"

Gerard nodded before leaning forward to kiss my forehead 

"Okay, ill take it"he said and grant grinned 

"Great! Youll be paid monthly"

Gerars nodded and got up to sign a few sheets, reading the terms and nodding 

"So the benefits are heath insurance and dental insurance, available to your family"

"It will also kick in to cover maternaty bills"

I grinned and stood up as the girl handed the the coffee 

"Thank you"i nodded

"Theres a neighbourhood about 10 minutes drive out of the city; lovely houses, around 300 a week im pretty sure"

Gerard nodded

"Theres a few available big gardens and new built, think its eastwood its called"

"Thanks Grant"

"I can get you a viewing today if yoyd like? I have connections" 

Gerard looked at me 

"Viewing cant hurt"i said and he smiled softly

"Thanks grant"gerard smiled before he nodded and walked out

"Well be fine"i whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder. He sighed and nodded, turning to kiss me 

"This is going so fast"

I nodded and kissed his jaw 

"Everything from the past 5 years spead up into the few months"i whispered 

"Yeah"he whispered and i kissed his jaw 

"Its okay with you, right?"

He grinned and nodded

"I got my dream guy and a little baby on the way, whats not to love?"he whispered and i grinned, leaning up to kiss him

"Thats sorted for 30 minutes, ill come too"

I pulled away to look at grant and smiled

"Lets do this"i whispered and he nodded, taking my hand. 20 minutes later we were infront of a gorgeous house 

"Fuck g" i whispered and he smiled 

"Nice huh?"he said around a cigarette and i grinned, nodding. A woman pulled up smiling 

"Ah! Elisa, how are you"grant smiled wide and hugged her 

"This is Gerard and frank, first rental, baby on the way"

She smiled and nodded

"Gerard works for me"he added 

"Great, shall i show you around?"she said and i nodded, gripping gerard hand as she pulled us in

"Fuck"i whispered letting go of his hand to walk into the kitchen, it was big and clean looking with white tiles and an island. There was glass double doors out looking the garden, i opened up the double doors to the living room it was very open with nice windows. Arms wrapped around my waist 

"Its so cool"i whispered

"Hmm, wanna check out the bedtooms with me?"

I nodded, following him up. The first bedroom was the master with a gorgeous ensuite and big windows. I stared at the mirror behind the bed and smirked 

"Thatll be fun"

He laughed and pulled me into the next room. A smaller room, with a small window and i grinned, before the finally room was a big open space with massive windows and i grinned 

"So much light, how you gonna cope?"

Gerard snorted and rolled his eyes

  
"So much light, how you gonna cope?"

Gerard snorted and rolled his eyes

"Good space for an office"

I looked over at grant and smiled

"What do you think?"he said and i grinned at gerard

"We like it yeah, how much is the deposit?"

"First months rent and 500 bucks"

I nodded and sucked my lip in

"Theyre being rented quickly, and also can be on the rent to buy scheme for an extra 100 a month"Elisa said and gerard grinned

"You havent even told your mom"he said and i hummed

"She can totally stay over sometimes though, shell love it!"i said

"Its like all over savings for the deposit"

I hummed and nodded

"Think ive got like a grand, good head start"i whispered and he kissed my forehead, he bit his lip

"Youll be making enough for rent a month in just over a week, just rememver that"Grant said and he nodded

"Yeah i know"he whispered and i groaned, gripping his arm

"What?"he whispered his hand moving to my stomach

"Nothing i just gotta sit down, shit"

I sat on the floor

"Ill get you some water"Elisa said and i nodded shutting my eyes

"Baby? Whats wrong?"

"Just cramps, its okay"

"Should we go to a doctor?"he said and i opened my eyes to look up at him

"Maybe"i whispered and he nodded

"Theres a hospital 20 minutes from here, but traffic is crazy around this time"Grant said and i groaned, arching forward

"First pregnancy?"Elisa said and i nodded

"Wheres the pain?"

"Like around my stomach, my sides"

She kneeled down and put her hand on my forehead

"Have you heard of round ligament pain? Its your body stretching, you dont feel warm, have you had bleeding during it?"

I shook my head

"Has it happened before?"

I shook my head again

"I think youre okay, ive 3 kids and always had cramping at the start, if you start to bleed call an ambulance"

I nodded

"Thank you"i whispered and she smiled, gerard sat down next to me and i lay my head on his shoulder

"I think we should take it"he whuspered and i smiled

"I think so to babe"i whispered and he kissed my head

"Is there anyway it could be put on hold for a month? I have to quit my job and tell my mom and pack too, it would be around a month before we could take it"i said and she sighed

"Do it for them Elisa"Grant said and she chuckled

"One month to the day"

I grinned and nodded

"You can fill paperwork out then"she smiled and i kissed Gerards cheek 

"Youre still starting on monday"grant said and gerard nodded

"Yeah ill drive until we get sorted"

"Train is quicker"i said and he hummed, nodding 

"Great!"Grant smiled

By the time we got home, gerard kissed me

"Talk to Linda babe, i gotta talk to mom"

I nodded 

"Be over then"i whispered before going into mine 

"Hey baby"she smiled, yawning 

"Hi mama i need to talk to you"

She hummed and i sat down 

"So G got a job in new york and uh were going to move there"

She sighed 

"I know sweetheart, start your life hmm?"

I nodded 

"Youll be okay?"

"Yes baby"

"We found a gorgeous house mom, were moving in a month"

She smiled and touched my cheek 

"Okay sweetheart, i cant wait to see it"

I grinned and leaned into her 

The month flew by quickly, and before i noticed i was louding his car up

"Itll take two trips"

"Mom wants to come"i said and he nodded 

"She can take her car, get it done in one?"i offered and he smiled 

"Sounds good. First scan tomorrow too"

I bit my lip

"Im nervous, are you?"i whispered and he nodded 

"Yeah baby, also youve got the cutest bump look at that"

I snorted and slapped his hand away, leaning up to kiss his cheek 

"How you coping without sex?"i smirked and he pouted 

"Me and my hand are best friends again"

I snorted and kissed him before lifting another box into the boot. It took over two hours to finally squish everything into the car before i set up moms gps 

"See you there"i kissed her cheek before getting into G car

"So he gave me monday off to unpack so hopefully well have it done"

I hummed and nodded 

"Should do, remember the tv?"

"Lindas car"he said and i nodded. The next day i was lying on a bed getting my scan 

"Why does it have two heads?"i whispered and she smiled 

"Its twins, probably why your morning sickness is so bad"she said softly and i gasped and looked up at gerard 

"You never mentioned you have twins in the family"i snorted and he blushed 

"Were having twins"he echoed, looking back to the screen 

"Identical"she hummed and i grinned up at gerard 

_6 months later_

"Gerard im scared"i whispered as i lay on the operating table

"Ill be right here frankie, just close your eyes baby"he whispered 

"I love you"

"Love you"he echoed before my eyes started dropping, when i woke up it was to gerard singing softly and i slowly opened my eyes 

"Look! Daddys awake"he grinned

"Water"i whispered before he held a cup to my mouth

"2 girls baby"he whispered and i smiled sleepily

"Everything went well, heathy as can be. This is the oldest"

I sat up to take the small baby wrapped in pink, grinning 

"Fuck shes tiny"i whispered 

"5 lbs"he smiled 

"Shes sleeping though so i wont lift her. 5.2 lbs"

I nodded 

"I think this is lily, small and delicate"i whispered touching her face and he grinned, kissing my forehead 

"You did so good baby"he whispered and i grinned. 3 days later we were released and mom helped me into the house, setting my on the sofa. G carried in the two car seats, smiling as he set them down 

"Fuck im so sore"i whispered and he sat next to me, pulling mw into his chest 

"Fucking love you with every bone in my body"

I grinned, squishing my face into his neck. 

"Love you"i whispered and kissed his neck. 

It only took a week for my first breakdown, the kids crying at the same time 

"Shut up!"i cried, falling back into the chair

"Hey hey its okay, shh"gerard whispered coming into the room and hugging me 

"Fuck they always cry"i whispered

"Theyre hungry baby, relax shh"he whispered and i sniffed 

"I suck at this"

"No you dont, go take a shower and a nap i got it okay?"he whispered and i nodded, getting up to walk out of the room. An hour later Gerard came into the room and i opened the blankets for him. He climbed in and pressrd his forehead to mine 

"What if i always suck and you go back to work?"

"You dont suck baby, youre tired and sore"he whispered and i sighed, closing my eyes 

"You love them, thats all that matters:he whispered and i sniffed

"I do, when theyre sleeping"i joked and he smiled

"Babys are a massive thing to adjust to, we knew it would be hard"he whispered and i nodded 

"Yeah"i whispered 

"I dont want you to feel like you cant talk about your feelings, im here baby, alright?"

I nodded and kissed him

"I miss you"i whispered 

"Everything will calm down, i miss you too"he whispered and i hummed, the baby moinitor started screaming and i sighed 

"I got them"i whispered and he nodded, kissing my shoulder as i got up, i walked in and puck up Lily

"Hi baby, whats wrong?"i whispered holding her against my chest 

"Im sorry for shouting earlier"i whispered and kissed her head 

"Daddy gets so stressed"i cooed layong her on the changing table

I put on the baby sling sliding her in it before walking downstairs, G had the monitor in his pocket as he typed

"Not tired huh, Lil?"he hummed and i shook my head, pouring out a mug of coffee 

"She wont remember you shouting"he whispered and i sighed 

"Private conversation G"

He giggled and i filled up his mug. 

"I might go for a walk, you okay with cherry?"

He nodded 

"She doesnt need a jacket?"i asked and he glanced out the window

"No maybe a hat? She already has a few layers and its warm anyway"

I nodded and grabbed one from the laudry, putting it on her and leaving my hand on her head

"Back in 10 minutes, just need to get out of her"

"Yiu could run to walmart were nearly out of stuff"

I hummed and nodded 

"Yeah i could do that"

"Want me to keep her?"

"Nah babe, its okay"i leaned down to kiss him 

"Milk nappies wipes toiletpaper milk for babies, that it?"i asked reading the list 

"Something for dinner"he hummed and i nodded taking the keys. I went out and strapped her in the carseat, putting her dummy in her mouth before climbing in. The drive was quick and i lifted her out, sliding her into the sling again before grabbing the trolly. I stopped at starbucks first, getting a large coffee before sighing and setting it down

"Hold on sorry"

I strappes lily into the trolly instead, putting the sling into the trolly and taking the coffee again. The trolly had two chairs, a newborn and a toddlers one so i rested my phone and wallet there, sipping on my coffee as i took my time around the shop.

"How old is she?"

I looked at the woman 

"Nearly 2 weeks"i smiled 

"Explains the large coffee"she said and i laughed 

"Yeah twins"

She smiled softly

"First few months are the hardest, dont sweat it"

I nodded and grinned as she walked away again. I went to the beer section, grabbing a six pack

"Frank?"

I turned to ray 

"Oh hey man! What are you doing in the city?"i hugged him

"Had to get a new pair of jeans"

I snorted 

"Ive been meaning to call up! How are they?"he said 

"Loud"

I moved aside to let him touch her 

"Which ones this?"

"Lily"i said and he grinned 

"Shes gorgeous"he said 

"Thank you, man you need to come visit and see the new place! Its been months since we hung out!"

"I got a couple hours now if that suits?"

"Hell yeah, G will be thrilled! Think im done anyway"i said and he nodded, i went to the register and she scanned everything 

"201.50"she said, smacking hher chewing gum

"Kids are expensive"Ray said and i laughed, handing her gerards car 

"I like to be stocked up"i hummrd before shoving the card in my wallet again. Ray followed me home, pulling in next to me

"I got the gorceries"he said, grabbing the bags

"Thanks man"

I lifted lily before going inside to Cherry in the bouncer, the fire lit and gerard typing away 

"I found a stranger at the store"

Gerard looked up and grinned 

"Ray!"he smiled and i put Lily in her bouncer 

"Sorry i havent been man, nive place!"

"Its fine, shits busy huh?" 

I took the bags before putting everything away, putting on the stir fry and rice before sitting next to G as they talked, I handed them a beer before lying up with my feet on his lap 

"Theyre so quiet, are they okay?:i whispered and gerard squeezed my knee 

"Theyre fine baby"he whispered and i nodded, closing my eyes again 

"Kid life is hard huh?"

"Yeah"G laughed 

"And how are you frank? Mikey said it was a section?"

"Nah im good, healing fine"i smiled and he hummed. 

"So baby wearing at walmart sucks, because holding a coffee and her head leaves no hands to push"

Gerard snorted 

"Trolly life is the way to go"i hummed and he smiled 

"Feel better?"

"Alot"i smiled and he grinned

"Good"

I zooned out while Ray and Gerard talked before i got up to check dinner. It was one am when we finally got the kids to sleep and i climbed into bed, yawning. Gerard git in behind me, curling up close as he slid his hands up my tshirt. I hummed and leaned back, snorting as his hand ran over my breasts 

"I cant until 6 weeks"

He whined softly 

"I know, just feeling"he whispered and kissdd my neck lightly 

"I miss you"he whispered and i giggled, turning round to kiss him, he moaned, is hand going behind my head as he leaned over me slightly. I slid my hand into his boxers and he broke apart to gasp 

"Babe, im like so embarressingly close"he whispered and i grinned 

"Want to fuck my throat, climb up"i whispered and he moaned, kneeling over my chest as i shoved another pillow under my head. I looked up at him and he shoved in slowly, moaning. I suckrd him down as he started moving his hips slightly 

"Im gonna cum frankie, shit"he whispered and i pullrd away to jerk him quickly, sticking out my tongue before he released over me, i moaned and leaned forward, ucking him through it before he moaned and moved off me

"That was embaressingly quick"

I laughed and wiped my mouth, turning over to kiss him

"Can i touch you?"

I shook my head 

"Still bleeding babe"

I kissrd his neck before curling into him to fall asleep

_1 year later_

"Walk to daddy, come on baby"Gerard cooed at Lily who gigfled, biting on her fingers. I grinned over at him, his short orange hair stood high where his hands kept running through it 

"Go show daddy"i whispered and she slid down on her knees crawling to Gerard. Cherry whined and stood up against the sofa, slowly walking over 

"Good girl baby!"i smiled 

"Now its bedtime"Gerard sang lifting them both up 

"Say night to daddy"

"Ght dada"cherry smiled and lily waved 

"Be good for daddy G"i smilrd kissing their foreheads before turning around to clean up the toys. 

_15 years later_

"Green? Jesus Frank"

I paused dying Cherrys hair

"She wanted green!"i said 

"Dont talk to me about it or nothing"he snorted and i shrugged

"I died your hair at 14 in a sink, patchy as hell. Atleast ill do it properly now"i shrugged before taking another strand 

"Also, its hair"i added and leaned over when gerard puckered his lips, kissing them 

"Work okay?"

He hummed 

"Lily?"

"Girlfriends"i said and he hummed 

"All set babe, leave it in for a while"i said taking of the gloves 

"Thanks dad"she went upstairs and i hoped up on the island, swinging a leg over gerard until he was between them 

"How was work?"i smiled and he shrugged 

"Okay, you?"

"Pierced a guys balls, as weird"

He whined and i laughed, sliding into his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. I laced my hand into his hair and pulled him in gently, kissing him deep.

"Missed you"

"Me too"he whispefed softly, joining our lips again 

"Ew gross"

I broke apart to stare at cherry 

"Would be worse if we werent in love, gimmie those smokes youre trying to rob"i said and she sighdd passing them and i lit one, hen lit gerards 

"Youre not smoking"i said and she grumbled 

"Im hungry"

"You know how to cook"Gerard said and she rolled her eyes, i got off his lap and opened the window. I opened the fridge and grabbed the ice cream and took a spoonful before going back to reach for the pickles 

"Frank"gerard said and i stared at the jar in my hand before smirking 

"Fuck you"i snorted and he smirked, getting up to wrap his arm around my waist, kissing my neck 

"This is your fault for jinxing it"i said and he laughed

"Whats going on?"

"Ever wanted another sibling?"he smirked and i elbowed him 

"Ew no, your old!"she said and i laughed 

"How late this time?"

"Fucking 12 weeks id say, fuck you pickles"i whispered and he laughed 

"Lets hope for one this time"

I snorted 

"Fucking asshole"i said and he grinned

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of spelling mistakes in this one..


End file.
